


The Teen Owls

by XivuArath



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XivuArath/pseuds/XivuArath
Summary: I want a Teen Titans/Owl House crossover.
Kudos: 2





	The Teen Owls

Hello

So I was watching The Owl House and reading TOH fanfic and then I started reading some Teen Titans fanfic and I was like “Luz is a teen and she has magic” and a lightbulb went off in my head. What if they had a crossover? So that’s the challenge that I’m hoping some of you will try after reading this. Making a crossover fanfic between these 2 shows.  
I don’t really care how this happens so long as it makes sense. You could say that Belos sabotaged the portal so that it would go to the wrong dimension or that it was so badly damaged that it went to the wrong dimension. It can be whatever.  
Now here are some suggestions that I have for this fic that you can use if you want. All but 1 are optional.  
1\. Amity and King can come with if you want. Willow or Gus too but I feel like any more that Luz, Amity and King will make the team a bit too bloated but if you do choose to write this then it’s 100% your choice. These are just suggestions about things that I would like to see. Anybody who writes a story like this can do whatever they want. You could even have Luz come alone if you want.

2\. Luz should have been stuck on the Isles for at least 2 years. It gives her enough time to learn a bunch of new spells, it’s plenty of time for her and Amity to develop their relationship, it makes Luz a bit older so she fits in a bit more with the rest of the Titans and it gives her (and Amity) enough time to earn and make their own palismans.

3\. Luz (and any other witches that you choose to send with her) should have their own palismans. (I’ll get into how Luz could be able to do magic later)

4\. Luz (and co) can join the Titans whenever you want them to. They can be there when the Titans first form or they can show up anywhere in the middle of seasons 1-5 or even show up after the show and movie ended and you can come up with new adventures for them to go on.

5\. You can ship whoever you want. You can ship Luz with Luz with Robin and Amity with Starfire or any other ship that comes to name. Personally I would go with Luz/Amity/Raven because I had a dream last night where Luz and Amity both also started dating Raven and then, after Slade delivers the message to Raven in season 4 episode 3 Birthmark, Luz and Amity decide to go comfort Raven, who is having trouble sleeping, and Amity spoons Raven who is holding onto Luz and they both kiss Raven goodnight and Raven tells them that she loves them and I’ve had it stuck in me head all day. Though I didn’t really try to get it unstuck.

6\. If King does come along them He, Luz(and co), Starfire and Raven should all become boo boo buddies at some point. This is the one suggestion that isn’t optional but is in fact required.

7\. Luz can have a bat and stick glyphs on it if you want. She should also probably have her beta design. Maybe the beta design is her whenever she’s relaxing and then she can have a cool owl or Azura themed witch outfit for when they’re out fighting crime. Same for anyone who comes with Luz.

8\. Eda and Lilith should stay in the boiling isles because 1: they’re not teens and 2: they should be busy either trying to fix the portal or getting a new one to get Luz(and co) back.

9\. Eda should just be Luz’s mom at this point. Have Luz call her mom. It could serve as motivation for Luz to get back to the Isles and then back to her world. She misses both of her moms.

So I said that I would tell you how I think Luz could do magic in the Teen Titans world. I have a theory that Luz would be able to do magic in the human world once she has a palisman by having her glyphs draw magic directly from the palisman itself instead of from the Titan. We see Luz cast an ice spell as her opening attack on Belos just by slamming Eda’s staph into the ground, she didn’t use any glyphs for that one and she triggered the fire glyphs on the door by slamming Eda’s staph on the ground. It shows that Luz can use a staph to trigger glyphs without having to touch them, almost like the palisman has a connection to the glyphs. You could take this even further and point out that Eda and Lilith use their staffs to create magic circles without using their fingers so Luz might also be able to cast spells like that without needing glyphs at all once she has her own palisman and staff. It probably won’t happen like that in the show but it’s a theory that I think makes sense in the world of the show based off of what we know so far. Luz could use glyphs in the human world by having her Glyphs draw magic directly from her or Amity’s staff. You might say that she couldn’t use glyphs in the human world even though Lilith’s staff was right there but she was able to cast that ice spell without a glyho using Owlbert so you could say that she needs the palisman’s consent to draw magic directly from it since it seems like magic is what’s keeping them alive. Since palismans don’t have nearly as much magic as all of the boiling isles and would probably need time to regenerate some of that magic once it’s been used you could say that Luz’s magic usage would be limited and that she might even kill/seriously harm the palisman she’s drawing from if she uses too many glyphs and this would force her to fight smartly.

So that’s another story idea that I have and that I hope someone out there chooses to make into an actual story. Again, please on comments telling me to do it myself. I have no interest in writing and I also did try to write a fic once that had a lot of good ideas and a plot that I hadn’t seen yet but while writing I was just bored the whole time and lost interest so I hope they you all understand.

I hope that you ALL have a WONDERFUL day.  
Stay safe.


End file.
